


Evil angel

by ajproctor



Series: You had to kill me, but it killed you just the same [1]
Category: Prisoner: Cell Block H (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajproctor/pseuds/ajproctor
Summary: Eve suggests an ultimatum to Lou that she knows she can’t resist, no matter how manipulating she may be.
Series: You had to kill me, but it killed you just the same [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168592





	Evil angel

The lights seemed to dim even more as Eve sauntered down the corridor, Lou wheeling the laundry skip down the lane like a kid with a scooter. 

In fact, they were like a spotlight on the graceful creature, nothing stood in Lou’s way more than the woman she both detested and felt such a deep attraction to. She wasn’t sure if it was because she saw so much of herself in Eve’s nature or whether Eve was simply the woman Lou had tried to train herself to be. 

It was unclear to Lou that Eve knew exactly how Lou felt and so Eve kept wading towards her, despite their latest mishap having led to them to not talking to each other for the last few days. And neither of them felt a tad bit distressed at this new interaction. 

Entertained with nothing but thoughts of Eve that Lou had previously tried to suppress but had given up, she decided she needed Eve’s attention and so the laundry skip stopped right in front of Eve as she tried to walk past and again when she stepped aside. 

"God I’m a clumsy bitch sometimes", Lou’s innocent act quickly faded as she grinned at Eve in the way she had a sneaking suspicion, drove Eve crazy. 

Red lips invaded Lou’s space; Eve came forward with those hands on the skip, her eyes directed precisely on Lou. "You think you’re so clever, don’t you, Kelly?” 

Eve’s skin was gold porcelain, effortlessly covering her body like a long piece of art work in which Lou admired. What she hated was Eve herself - she knew how deceiving her looks were and that was the trouble. Lou wasn’t easy but when it came to Eve, her breath got cut short, her legs would go frigid each time Eve left her in the corridor. Though her eyes always followed her out. 

Though Eve was still there, they were face to face and they were both quick to notice how flustered Lou had became. Eve pushed the basket as she leapt off, giving Lou a knowing look which embarrassed Lou, even if she didn’t show it. Eve knew. 

"I’d be careful if I were you. You have no idea what’s next", Eve pursed her lips together and gave Lou a smile which pained her to know she loved in every way possible. And she loved the way Eve walked away, looking prouder of herself than ever. 

Something was in the water - Lou could feel it as she made her way to Eve’s cell, becoming dumbfounded as Eve gave her that look again, her long legs sprawled across the bed she laid on. ”Back to see me, hm?" 

Lou huffed, going over to the dirty laundry on the floor beside Eve and putting it into the skip. "You wish", she said as she dumped the rest in. Eve backed up, getting herself a little comfier as she watched the slightly younger woman at work. 

"You know, if you could do me a quick favour, I can forget all about this getting you in trouble with the council business", Eve began which made Lou raise an eyebrow. "And what favour could I possibly do for you?" She asked in a sarcastic tone, as they both knew that nothing would ever be enough. 

The slender woman sat up, then motioned towards Lou, brushing the back of her soft fingers against Lou’s face to which Lou tried to back away from but Eve just got even closer. 

"I know you’re into me, Lou". The dark eyes that had infatuated Lou to the point of nearly giving in, showed a single speck of brightness that only captivated her more. 

It was true and Lou loathed that. No one infuriated her more than Eve, yet she was having trouble composing herself in front of the manipulator. She knew better. Eve was the only one who could outsmart her but as soon as Eve’s lips were on hers, she took her in more desperately than ever. 

She allowed Eve to kiss her for a few more sweet seconds before she realised what she was doing and pulled away, anger forming. 

"Didn’t know you were a dyke, Wilder. I would’ve stayed right away if I’d have known that", Lou snapped at her, not realising what she was saying in the heat of the moment. She planned to tell the other women out of spite or at least do something to Wilder for kissing her like that. 

All Eve did was roll her eyes and smirk. "I like anybody I lay my eyes on. Don’t tell me you didn’t like Reb. I heard about you two, you know". Eve’s words left Lou even more wound up, enough for her to push Eve away, so much so that she shoved her into the wall and pinned her up by the elbow. 

"You have no clue, Wilder”. They searched each other’s eyes, studied each other’s expressions before Eve managed to squeeze her hands through Lou’s grip, cupping her face in order to kiss her, harder this time so there was less chance of an escape. 

Lou softened her grip for a split second before pushing Eve onto the bed, Eve grabbing Lou so that she landed on top of her. "You can say no. But I don’t think you want to, do you?” 

A few thoughtful moments passed. If Lou went through with this, she would be exposed to all sorts of humiliation if Eve was to shoot her mouth off. But for the most part, she wanted it. More than she liked to imagine and hated to admit. 

"Alright Wilder. Let’s see how you do". 

Another smirk graced Eve’s lips. 

"I thought you’d see it my way”.


End file.
